


Sharing

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [96]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Museums, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy loves museums.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMyth/gifts).



> MiraMyth (my 400th tumblr follower!) prompted soulmarks, abnormal soulmarks, time travel.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy loved museums. She loved going in big groups, she loved dragging one or two friends along with her, and she even loved going alone. The only drawback to going alone was having to talk to random strangers about her thoughts on the exhibits. But she didn't mind that. Sometimes she got strange looks, but a museum was meant to be a place of learning, and wasn't learning meant to be shared?

Jane declined Darcy's invitation to visit the Smithsonian when Darcy and Thor accompanied her to DC for a stop on her lecture tour. Thor declined her invitation as well, preferring to spend his afternoon attempting to coax Jane into the hot tub.

So Darcy went alone.

She lost herself in the whale exhibit on the main floor, absorbing facts that she planned to recite back to Thor later. She spent half the time that she was perusing the gigantic bones wondering if there was a space equivalent to whales (aside from those gigantic things that attacked during the Battle of New York). Then, her mind full of marine mammals, she wandered into another room and found herself smack dab in the middle of the Captain America exhibit.

Darcy had spent a little time at Avengers Tower. Thor had an apartment there, and occasionally she and Jane would visit him for a few days before jetting off to Jane's next Science Thing. She'd met Bruce Banner (who was adorable), shaken hands with Tony Stark (who was less adorable), and even gotten a glimpse of Hawkeye (those  _ arms _ ) and the Black Widow (so  _ awesome _ ), but she had never met Steve Rogers.

For a second, Darcy considered walking out. After all, the guy was a real person, alive and well, and it was possible she'd have to look him the eye at some point in the future. She wasn't sure if she wanted to learn every single little thing about him... at least not from a museum.

But then she watched the other patrons: a couple of World War II veterans, an excited little kid with his parents, a guy in a ball cap. They were all enjoying the exhibit. Why shouldn't she? 

If she ever met Steve Rogers, maybe she just wouldn't mention that she'd read all about him. And watched an interview with his sweetheart. And memorized what he and his Howling Commandos had worn while they worked to take down Hydra. And...

"Whoa," Darcy said, spotting a section with information about Captain America's Soulmark. 

"That's a bit too much sharing, don't you think?" she asked the guy in the ball cap, who had wandered over nearby. "Dude saves the world, time travels, gets his entire life put under a spotlight for all to see—you'd think they'd at least leave out personal stuff like his Soulmark, right?"

She squinted at read the blurb: Captain America's Soulmark was something that had been used to identify him when he had been found in the ice. The exact wording wasn't available to the public, but the blurb  _ did _ say that it was "an abnormal Soulmark." 

Darcy wondered what constituted “an abnormal Soulmark," and was just about to ask Ball Cap Guy his opinion when he took a deep breath and said her Words.

"I agree. Some things should stay between you and me."

Darcy took a closer look at  Ball Cap Guy her Soulmate. He looked familiar.  _ Really _ familiar. Almost as though she'd been seeing his face over and over all afternoon.

He raised a finger to his lips to quiet the growing excitement in her eyes and held the other hand out to her. "Wanna get out of here? Get some coffee or something?"

Darcy took his hand. "Actually..." she said with a smile. "Would you mind if we looked around a little more? Not necessarily in  _ here _ , but... I love the museum."

"Good to know," he replied, his smile mirroring her own. "Are you sure you don't want to look around this exhibit a little more before we move on?"

"Nah," Darcy looped her arm through his. "If I want to know anything else about Captain America, I can always ask my Soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171262005338/sharing)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
